Problem: $37.279 + 5.4 = $
${3}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${{7} + {5} = {1}{2}}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${{10} + {30} + {0} = {4}0}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${4}$